The Name of the Game
by ABBA Gold
Summary: It's after the wedding, but what happens next for the two pairs of lovers?
1. Name of the Game

**The Name of the Game**

The snow started to fall softly on the grass.

_"It truly is a white wedding," _thought Donna.

"We're proud of you Donna," said Tanya approvingly, and patted Donna on the back.

Donna smiled. Today she thought she was going to see her daughter marry, but instead, she found herself falling madly in love for a second time, with the man from her childhood. Sam. She felt an uncontrollable love as she thought his name.

"Hello," said a voice behind her, she whirled around. It was Sam.

"Hello," Donna giggled, "Want to go back to the hotel?"

And so the newlyweds went back to Donna's hotel.

"Ladies first," grinned Sam, who opened the door, but as he did, the doorframe came off.

"Oh dear!" yelled Donna, "I need to fix this right away!"

"Wait," smiled Sam seductively, "I want to do something first..."

Sam led Donna into the master bedroom.

"But this room is guests only!" whispered Donna.

"Then how about a little roleplay?" questioned Sam.

Donna looked rather puzzled, but then understood. She nodded.

Donna went to undo Sam's pants, but Sam quickly backed away.

"No no," Sam yelled, "Foreplay!"

Donna understood at once, a little shaken by Sam's outburst.

"O...ok..." said Donna sheepishly.

So Sam pulled down his pants and held out his penis towards Donna.

"Isn't this a little early?" replied Donna, "We've just been married!!!"

Sam giggled.

"Donna, Donna," he said reassuringly, "We've done this once before, and look what we conceived, that beautiful Sophie..."

"You don't know if she is..." began Donna.

"But she's certainly yours," Sam interrupted, "Now, let's get too it."

Donna put her hand on Sam's penis and rubbed up and down.

"Oh god Donna!" yelled Sam.

Sam had an erection almost immeadiatly and sticky semen sprayed all over the bed.

"You see!!!" yelled Donna, "This is what I was worried about!"

The sperm in the semen started to wiggle and the bedsheets wriggled away.

"Oh dear!" said Donna sadly, "Such clean bedsheets. Now gone to waste..."

"No no!" laughed Sam, "Don't worry about that!"

So the two jumped on the sheetless bed and started to have sex.

Donna felt the same orgasmic feeling as she had on the bed, all that while ago.

_"In and out, in and out," _thought Sam, who's mind seemed to be on something else altogether.

After they had finished, Donna sat on the bed, and laughed.

"That was the most single great experience of my life!!!" she yelled, hugging Sam.

"I know," said Sam, "I'm a master at seduction..."

Donna giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Oh, but tommorow Donna," Sam added, "Well... they're building a new boat at the harbour, I won't be here tommorow..."

Donna nodded.

"It's ok," smiled Donna, "The thought of you walking back through that door will keep me going!"

Sam nodded, almost bursting into tears... what was he doing?


	2. Does your Mother Know

**Does your Mother Know?**

_"Well... they're building a new boat at the harbour, I won't be here tommorow..." _Donna traced over Sam's last words to her the night before, she repeated the scene the night before in her head over and over again, until she knew every last detail.

"Don't worry..." she whispered silently to herself, "I'll be here, waiting for you..."

She glanced over at the door. This was it. She was hopelessly in love.

Suddenly, she heard a thud, interrupting her in her thoughts.

She ignored it, as the hotel was always breaking itself. Then, she heard the thud again, this time louder. And again, and again.

Donna got up, and went to check it out.

She glanced up and down the corridor, getting closer to the thud with each step.

She saw the thuds were coming from Sophie's bedroom, but she hadn't seen Sophie come home the night before.

She opened the door slowly, and it squeaked loudly.

Donna heard a scream as she opened the door.

It was Sophie screaming. Donna opened her eyes wide in horror.

Sophie and Sky were completely naked, participating in an act of anal sex.

"Oh, oh my..." said Donna, fainting against the door.

"Oh god..." yelled Sophie, "Sky, Sky, get the clothes Sky!"

"Ok, ok!" whispered Sky, frantically picking up the clothes.

Sophie and Sky hurriedly put them on.

"You said she wouldn't be here!!!" yelled Sky angrily.

"I thought she wasn't!!!" said Sophie sadly, "I heard the door open and close, I thought she'd gone out with Sam!"

"In any case, we should put Donna on the couch," said Sky, intelligently, "In any case, she might think it was a dream."

So the two put Donna on the couch.

Then the two slipped out the house, so they couldn't get seen.

"Hopefully, this plan will work," whispered Sky, "Where's Sam anyway?"

Sophie shrugged. "No idea."

Meanwhile, Donna was still on the couch, asleep.

She was dreaming the whole sequence of her finding Sophie and Sam doing those disgusting acts again and again. She was dreaming about Sam, Sam coming into the room and seeing her so-called beautiful child, completely naked, letting another man shove his penis up her... the visions faded away.

She was now dreaming about Sam, and seeing his beautiful face. Hearing his voice, seeing him, again.

_"Oh Sam, Sam, please, come over here. Oh your boat, it's beautiful!"_

She imagined seeing the boat at the harbour, with his beauty immortalised in every piece of it's frame, it's woodwork. No termites would destroy this, not like her doorframe. She smiled in her sleep.

She was on the hull of the ship, she went into one of the rooms.

Sam smiled at her, as she opened the door to her bedroom, but there, was Sophie and Sky, completely naked...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Donna screamed. She jumped up and looked around, everything was as it was.

"Just a dream..." Donna whispered to herself, "It.... was just a dream...."

And with that she sunk back down into the couch.


	3. When all is said and done

**When all is said and done**

Sam stepped out onto the harbour. The stars above were twinkeling, and the moon had reappeared from under a thick foggy cloud. The sea was calm and still, and only one boat was to be seen across the whole of the ocean. Sam had remembered looking up into the same sky with Donna...

Sam sighed. He didn't feel right doing this, but it was the only way he would know for sure. Still, Donna's voice echoed in his head.

_"The thought of you walking back through that door will keep me going!"_

Was he really going to misuse her trust like this?

He looked around, no sign of anyone approaching.

Suddenly, from behind a bunch of old neglected crates, Harry appeared.

"I see you arrived..." said Harry, "As agreed..."

"Perhaps I shouldn't do this," whispered Sam, "I mean, Donna..."

"Donna?" questioned Harry, "You've brought that old bag into this, I see. You promised this, so I'll keep your little secret, and you know, if word gets out about that..."

"I know, I know..." said Sam, "I was so foolish..."

"But it never gave you the right to do what you did, did it?" asked Harry.

"Well, I didn't know this was an interrogation!" yelled Sam, taking a step forward.

"Alright alright," said Harry, "Calm down. Let's just get this over with."

Sam looked around, no one in sight.

Harry dropped his pants.

"Give it to me, baby," he said, beckoning him forward.

Meanwhile, Sophie and Sky were still out of the house.

The were running around on top of a small grassy hill.

"This is great," yelled Sophie, "I've never been so free!"

"Free as a bird?" asked Sky.

The two looked up, birds were flapping around in the sky.

"I have a pair of binoculars, if you want to see them close up," said Sky, holding out a pair of binoculars.

Sophie put the binoculars on, and looked around the sky. She zoomed in on the birds, flying freely.

"Oh Sky! It's ever so beautiful, the sky, the sea, the harbour, and OH MY GOD WHAT'S THAT?!"

Sophie stopped, zooming the binoculars closer.

"IT'S SAM!" Sophie exclaimed, "HAVING ANAL SEX WITH HARRY!"

"What?!" said Sky in disbelief, "Pass me those... oh lord it is!"

Sophie dropped to her knees.

"We're just never good enough are we!" yelled Sophie to the air, raising her fist.

"Wha...whatever are you talking about?" asked Sky, "Quick, should we tell someone?"

"No!" Sophie said aprubtly, "You know how Donna is, she mustn't know!"

"But look," said Sky softly, "They're doing it in the light of night, where everyone and anyone can see them. She'll find out eventually, and by then, it might be too late to tell her!"

Sophie sighed, maybe Sky was right.


	4. I have a Dream

**I have a Dream**

Donna woke up, she was reliving the moments in her 'dream' over and over again.

"It seemed so real..." sighed Donna, picking up a duster and cleaning up her hotel.

Donna was horrified at what her imagination had presented to her.

She ignored it, making sure never to tell this dream to anyone, especially not Sky and Sophie. There are some things that just shouldn't be spoken.

She instead, turned her mind to Sam, to Sam's face, Sam's voice, Sam's lips.

To that night, last night, and the night all those years ago, she drew comparisons, parallels, oh how she could write a book on those two nights!

Donna smiled, she felt as if she could do anything, as long as Sam was there alongside her, to guide her, to help her, to support her.

She sat down and made herself a cup of coffee, eagerly awaiting Sam's return later that night.

Meanwhile, Sophie and Sky were still watching Sam and Harry from the hilltop.

"Good lord," said Sky, "Who would have known?"

"I... I really thought we had bonded well..." said Sophie, sadly, she could feel tears form in her eyes.

Sky held her hand.

All the trust that Sophie had once felt with Sam, all the fatherly love she had felt, just dissapated in a moment. A horrible, eye opening moment, that perhaps, not everyone is what they seem to be. Sophie looked at her feet sadly.

Suddenly, Sam turned and looked up.

Harry too, looked over. They pulled up their pants quickly.

"Oh god," yelled Sky, almost falling over, "He's seen us."

Sophie jumped.

Sam put the binoculars pack into his pocket and the two ran off down the hill.

"We should be speeding momentum!" said Sky scientifically, "So we'll end up faster than he is."

"Shut up and run!!!" screamed Sophie.

_"This is a first," _she thought,_ "I've never been physically scared of Sam before."_

Eventually, they reached the hotel.

The looked around, but didn't see anyone.

"Who knows what lengths he'll go to, to keep his secret," said Sky.

The two banged on the door.

Donna went to open it.

"Wait a moment," said Donna from inside.

Sophie and Sky rushed inside as Donna opened the door.

"Wha... what's got into you two?" asked Donna.

The two looked at her in horror, but then, they saw a shadowy figure come towards the open door.

"Sam!" squealed Donna, in delight.


End file.
